The present invention relates to an apparatus for painting the door of vehicle, more particularly relates to an apparatus for painting the door of vehicle that can paint the door of a vehicle with only a painting robot without using a door open and close robot.
Generally, the painting booth for a vehicle provides a painting base process and a painting clear process. After the work of the painting booth is completed after a preparation process, an electrodepositing paint process and a mid-painting process are performed. Then inspection process and assembling process are conducted.
FIG. 6 shows a schematic diagram of a prior painting booth for a vehicle. As shown in FIG. 6, in the prior painting booth, the painting work is prepared by the operator 10 in the preparation room, and the engine room, the inner plate of the hood, the inside of the trunk, the inner plate of the trunk lid, and the inner plate of the door of the vehicle are painted by a door open/close robot 22 and a painting robot 20.
The unpainted portion of the inner-plate base is revised during an inner-plate base revising process. And an outer panel such as the door panel of the vehicle is painted in an outer plate base process.
Next, an inner plate clear process and an outer plate process are done and identified by the operator 10.
During the inner plate base process, the door open/close robot opens the door and the painting robot paints the door trim that is an inner plate of the door.
The prior painting booth must be provided with both the door open/close, robot and the painting robot. And the door open/close robot is very expensive and is often out of order.
After the inner plate base process, the revising process for the inner plate base must be performed and the inner clear process must be confirmed and revised.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for painting the door of a vehicle that does not require a separate door open/close robot that is expensive, and the revising work during the painting process.
The present invention to achieve the above object comprises a painting robot having a door open/close jig, which includes a supporting bar elastically supported by a spring and a permanent magnet; and a holding unit for a door panel having a height control cylinder for controlling the height thereof, a moving cylinder for holding or releasing the door opened, a rotor connected with the moving cylinder, and a guide shaft mounted on an end of the rotor and having a holder provided a plurality of recesses for holding the door panel on its surface.
The door open/close jig is made of urethane material. And the holder is releasably engaged with the guide shaft through a tooth portion.
Furthermore, the holder is made of acetal resin material and elastically supported by the spring so that the surface of the door painted is not injured and scratching does not occur.